


Give Me What I Need

by ThatGirlOverThere



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Adam Levine - Freeform, Blake Shelton - Freeform, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, First Fics yay!, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlOverThere/pseuds/ThatGirlOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam knows that every glance, every snide remark, every subtle flirtation with Blake while "The Voice" is on air, it all adds up once the cameras stop rolling and he and his lover are behind closed doors. Adam knows his "crapping the bed" comment has earned him exactly what he craves from Blake: punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic on AO3! *whoop whoop*
> 
> Inspired by Adam's comment that, "Blake is an authority on crapping the bed" from the first or second battle episode of this new season.
> 
> Contains light Dom/Sub and explicit content and language. If that's not your forte, there are plenty of fluffy fics floating around here that won't necessarily set fire to your loins, but you get the idea.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!

The second that Blake's fingers wrapped in a vice-like grip around his wrist, Adam knew that he had gotten what he wanted. The whole night, he'd timed his teasing perfectly, plenty of subtle, pretty glances, mixed with a lesser amount of lusty, desperately sensual ones. He was relatively soft-spoken that night, focused on pruning his team for victory, rather than engaging in verbal foreplay with Blake.

But when Blake sat in his gaudily oversized chair, wracking his brain over a difficult choice between Christian and the Swon Brothers, stated that "nobody had crapped the bed", Adam couldn't help himself.

"Blake knows a lot about crapping the bed. He's like an authority on that," Adam quipped, eyes glinting with lust that he made sure Blake could see. So overcome with desire, Adam didn't recall catching Blake's response.

Now, with the country singer's guitar-callused fingertips leaving bruises on his wrist, Adam's slacks felt just the slightest bit tighter around his skinny hips. Blake dragged Adam out the back of the studio, throwing a glance at Shakira, who smiled and gave him a knowing nod. The show had just ended, and the two were relatively safe, as they both knew that any person holding a camera would be swarming the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of any exiting singers or coaches.

Adam could make out the sharp, slick exterior of a black SUV through the foggy night, and knew better than to struggle against Blake. Blake shoved the smaller coach against the side of the car with a feral growl, and seamlessly made his way to Adam's earlobe, giving it a fierce nip.

Adam whined, trying to grind himself against the solid, hot sign of Blake's desire pressed against him.

"You filthy slut," growled Blake, using his weight to pin Adam down. "Giving me those fucking looks. And don't think I didn't forget about your little 'crapping the bed' comment. That smart little mouth of yours is going to get put to better use tonight, and you know that, don't you?"

Adam swallowed harshly and nodded, biting his tongue to keep from crying out as Blake continued his assault of Adam's ear and neck. Adam loved this, Blake's gruff, needy voice, the way it sounded just for him, the southern twang almost completely gone, replaced by an addictive gruffness that made Adam's blood boil.

"Get in the fucking car, Adam. You're going to suck my cock on the way to the hotel, and once we get there, I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want to you."

Blake climbed into the car, and went to work shoving down his jeans. Adam scurried into the passenger seat, bending over and allowing Blake's arms to reach over him. Adam's mouth went dry. He loved Blake's cock, every thick pink inch of it. He knew every vein, every curve. He knew that Blake liked Adam to lick up and down like a cat, and then suck the tip, and then take him all the way down his slender throat, and to hum. Usually a Maroon 5 song, occasionally one of Blake's own. He cocked his head and studied it, standing proud and solid, a tiny bead of moisture growing at the tip. Adam leaned over and licked it off, and relished the salty taste.

Blake grabbed Adam's styled, soft mop of brown hair and pulled his mouth down onto him. Adam yelped at the sudden force, and gagged as Blake shoved his cock down the pop singer's throat.

"Y'know, you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock, Adam. Keep sucking, slut," he groaned. He pressed his foot down on the gas, and the car jolted to life, swerving down the bustling city street.

Adam kept his head down and sucked fiercely, bobbing his head and slobbering hard, his chin soaked with spit. He started to hum. His head was cloudy with lust, he wasn't sure what song he was humming, all he knew was that he needed to cum.

Soon.

"Fuck, Adam," Blake moaned, his voice going an octave higher. "Keep sucking, whore. Keep fucking using those lips of yours, do your fucking job...."

Adam prepared himself, and when Blake let go, when he came hard and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, he swallowed every drop. He licked Blake clean, and sat back in his seat. He groaned as his own swollen, throbbing dick rubbed against his expensive linen pants. He needed to get them off, soon, or he was going to have to do a lot of explaining to Wardrobe.

Blake grabbed Adam's face between his thumb and forefingers, holding Adam's gaze with his own stoney, lust-drenched one.

"Go up to Room 152. Don't look at anyone, don't talk to anyone. Take off your clothes, and bend over the bed. I don't want you to move, because if you do, you're going to get it much worse," Blake said, slipping a key card into Adam's sweat-drenched palm.

Adam moaned softly and nodded, quickly getting out of the car and walking briskly into the hotel. The woman at the front desk was preoccupied with attempting to communicate with a guest who was talking in garbled Spanglish, and paid Adam (and his extremely apparent arousal) no attention, for which he was incredibly grateful.

He quietly slipped into the elevator, jabbing the fluorescent "1". As the elevator doors opened, Adam clamored out and rushed to room 152, the glittering gold letters sticking out gaudily against the chipping white door. He stuck the key card into the scanner, and the light flashed green and beeped softly.

Adam shut the door behind him and all but tore off his blazer, unbuttoned his polo and threw it on the floor beside him. he kicked off his glossy black dress shoes and maroon socks, and shoved down his pants and boxers. He almost wept with relief as his still-hard cock sprang free from confinement, and he throbbed again with the knowledge of what was coming for him. He bent over the bed, making sure to face away from the door, like he knew Blake liked.

He spent what felt like an eternity in that position, naked and shamelessly aroused in the dark, waiting for the punishment he so desperately needed. He jumped as the door opened and a cold draft filled the room from the hallway. Adam remained silent.

"How badly did you want my cock today, pet?" crooned a familiar voice as he moved closer to Adam, stopping right in front of Adam's gorgeously arched back, tracing a line down his spine.

Adam shivered. "So badly, Blake, so badly. Please let me cum, please, I need to...."

Smack.

Adam cried out as he felt a sharp slap against his ass. Blake pulled Adam back by his hair, impossibly arching his back.

"Sluts don't get to make orders. You know that," Blake said, chuckling softly. He continued to smack Adam's ass, relishing the cries and moans that he let out, feeling himself harden at the sight of the usually milky, cream-white skin marred and inflamed with angry red handprints.

Blake hovered over Adam and bit the shell of his ear. "I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to fuck you until your voice goes hoarse. Forget singing for a few days. You're going to scream my name out, and you're going to cum for me. As many times as I feel like it, you'll cum for me. You'll be sore and you'll hurt, but you'll still beg me for more, you'll still beg me to fuck you again, because you're a whore. You're MY whore, and you'll do as I say. Isn't that right, slut?"

Adam moaned and dug his nails into the pressed, fresh-smelling white sheets.

"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek, smut next! Should I stick with the rough-and-dominating Blake thing, or switch things up? I'd love some feedback! :)
> 
> Love,  
> ThatGirlOverThere


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to update this, I've sort of lost some interest in Shevine, but maybe once Blake and Miranda figure their shit out I'll regain hope...
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

Adam whined as Blake spread his ass apart, exposing his secret shade of pink to the cold hotel room. He bucked forward when Blake gently traced the rim of his puckered hole, ghosting over the skin with a tantalizing, feather-light touch.

"You're so pretty like this, my little slut, spread out and fucking desperate for me. Tell me how filthy you feel right now," he grit out, cock straining against his jeans.

Adam made a pleading, strangled noise in the back of his throat, and cried out softly when Blake brought down a particularly vicious smack.

"Use your words, Adam. Tell me what you are."

"I'm a fucking slut," Adam sobbed, "And I want you to, ugh, need you to fuck me. Now."

Blake closed a hand around Adam's pale throat, pulling him back to an impossible arch.

"You want me to fuck you, huh? Is that what you want, my pretty whore?" he rasped.

Adam nodded feverishly, his pale skin shining moon-bright in the dark room.

"Ass up, face down. And if you fucking move at all, you'll regret it," Blake said, releasing his grip on Adam and reaching over to his jacket, shaking it. A clear travel-size shampoo bottle filled with a transparent goop clattered to the floor. Blake snatched it up and squeezed a generous dollop onto his fingers.

Adam whined. He loved the sound it made as Blake rubbed it between his index and middle fingers, sticky, slick, and obscene. Blake traced the rim of Adam’s hole, pink and aching to be full.

“Do you want to get spanked again, Adam?” Blake asked severely.

Adam shook his head. Blake chuckled.

“Then don’t make a sound.”

He slammed both fingers into Adam, driving in deep and hard, his moistened fingers easing the invasion. Adam fell forward and wailed into the mattress.

“Tsk, tsk, we’ll try that again,” Blake cooed, completely removing his fingers and driving them back in even harder than before.

Adam bit the mattress, willing himself to keep the screams of such painful pleasure at bay.

“Good slut,” Blake said, settling his fingers into a steady, less abusive rhythm. Adam began to push farther back onto Blake's fingers, begging breathlessly for more.

Blake chuckled, a rumbling, deep sound in the back of his throat. "What did I say about using your words, Adam? What do you want, slut?"

Adam made a unintelligible, obscenely sexy noise, and began to rut harder against Blake's fingers. Blake growled and wrapped a hand around Adam's neck, pulling him back so that the small of Adam's back lay flush against Blake's aching hard-on.

"Use your fucking words, Adam," he growled into Adam's ear, nipping the shell hard.

"Cock, please, Blake," Adam gasped out, his words barely intelligible with Blake's hand wrapped firmly around his neck.

Blake's grip around Adam's alabaster neck tightened, and Adam squirmed even more.

"Any cock, Adam? Any cock at all?" Blake snarled, undoing his belt effortlessly and shoving his jeans down to his knees.

"Your- your cock, Blake, only yours, I swear...."

Blake released his grip on Adam's neck and placed his hands on Adam's protruding hip bones, aligning himself with Adam's slick hole and slamming him down hard. Adam screamed at the intrusion, his moans, whines, and silent screams coming out in short breaths and Blake continued his ruthless pace, pounding into Adam relentlessly.

Blake wrapped his hand around Adam's painfully ignored cock, and began to pump hard, squeezing just a little harder than he knew Adam was comfortable with.

"Are you close, my fucking skank?" Blake gasped out, sweat dripping from his brow.

"So... so... fucking close, fuck, Blake, please," Adam answered desperately.

Blake released Adam's dick and moved his hands back to Adam's hips, where he began to pound him even faster.

"You're going to cum just from my cock, you hear me? You're going to cum just from having me shoved up your slutty little ass," Blake grit out, thrusting faster and faster.

That did it. Adam came hard, screaming Blake's name in release as he coated the cheap, sweat-soaked motel mattress with cum. He collapsed, exhausted, Blake continuing to thrust into him.

"I'm... not... not finished with you," he gasped, his breath hitching as he began to bounce Adam down harder on his dick. The new angle gave him complete access to Adam's sweet spot, and he continued to batter it ruthlessly. Adam screamed louder and convulsed, his body wracking painfully in a dry orgasm, his cock too spent for any more.

Blake came with a carnal, animalistic noise, filling Adam and falling back onto the mattress, chest heaving. Adam lay sprawled over him, completely boneless and sated.

"I'm sorry I was naughty, Big Country," he said, almost inaudible, as his breathing returned to normal.

Blake laughed.

"No, you're not."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the feedback that I got on this! :)
> 
> Love,  
> ThatGirlOverThere

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeek, smut next! Should I stick with this sort of rough-and-dominating Blake thing, or switch things around? I'd love some feedback!
> 
> Love,  
> ThatGirlOverThere


End file.
